


Self Discovery

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Barian Form, Gem Sex, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know oneself is very important. And before allowing anyone to get intimate with him in his Barian form, Misael wanted to know what he was getting into. And he only trusted himself to carry out this... experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Discovery

                Misael was not the most open about his feelings and desires. He was either very secretive or shamelessly blunt. There existed no shades of grey for him, which made him inflexible in many situations. It also gave him the determination to overcome his own limits.

 

                He was now at ease with what the other Barians called “fleshsex”. After all, he did spend much more time in human form. However, despite many offers from interested parties, he didn’t experiment much in his alien form.

 

                The memories of the one time he had allowed others to touch him were both vividly arousing and humiliating. But he wanted to try again. Facing his conflict, he found the perfect solution.

 

                He locked himself into his room, switched into his Barian form... and hesitantly ran his fingers on his rocky skin.

 

                If he had been in human form, he would have blushed.

 

                He almost felt like it was wrong to touch himself that way... and to enjoy it that much.

 

                He usually didn’t hear his own moans when he was with a partner. That sound was humbling. He almost stopped. But he was too far off to just stop like that...

 

                He had decided to throw shame to the wind and go through with his experiment.

 

                He ran his fingers along all the gems he could reach while staying comfortably on his back. The most sensitive one was, of course, the main one on his chest, but the ones on his (hips) brought intense jolts of pleasure as well. So he let one of his hands on his chest, the other teasing the precious stones in alternance, as if he tried to surprise himself – and it would even work sometimes.

 

                He felt the energy surge through him as the gems became warmer and _softer_ under his daring fingers.

 

                Misael tensed up, knowing that the climax was close, and he kept stroking, learning with every touch hat he liked, what he wanted…

 

                He didn’t even try to muffle his roar of satisfaction when his body gave way to the pleasure.

 

                It was so intense that he had to return to his human form to regain control of his senses.

 

Half-panting, turned on his side and hair all over his face, Misael smiled. He felt _very_ good.

 

 

 

 


End file.
